Wait For It
by Lucy Marigold
Summary: After the events of A Cold Heart, all females have been outlawed for working at BLU or RED as a hired killer. A new Pyro is hired and joins RED. No one knows her secret yet will she be able to maintain it? Especially when the end of the world is coming.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _'Reporters from New Mexico claim that the reasoning behind the mass of explosions in local mines which killed over five hundred people is due to a group of mercenaries. The leader of the band of bloodthirsty killers for hire is claimed to be female which caused uproar in the government to ban females for working in dangerous environments.' The black and white TV crackled. 'All females working in military or other fields of work similar to that will be fired. The penalty for not following this law will be life imprisonment or worse, death.'_

* * *

 _A pair of figures ran toward a large brick wall, their bare feet slapping the dusty ground. They grabbed hold onto the gutting bricks of the wall and began their upwards assent. Shouting in the distance could be heard as the pair climbed higher. The shorter of the pair slipped, beginning to skid down. Her dirty blonde hair slick with sweat covered her terrified face and she cluttered onto the ground. The other gasped in surprise before climbing higher, leaving her companion behind and getting over the wall. Loud gunshots could be heard ad the tall, black haired woman slid down the other side of the wall and rushed towards another group of people. A small women, who was wearing a purple blouse, pulled her inside a small truck before getting in herself and the group fleeing the scene in the dusty truck._


	2. Chapter 1 - Blackjack

**Chapter 1 - Blackjack.**

I gripped tightly onto the gas mask in my clammy hands, another colourful parrot fluttering by and landing on a vine covered tree beside a chain link fence. I shoved the mask on, it's slick interior familiar. I slowly opened the door of the red coloured base, it's bright lights shining out at me. I walked down the hall, hopefully avoiding the other people in the building as I stumbled my way to my room. I slipped past the common room, arguments radiating from it. _Aw geez. I don't want them to spot me at all until I check out my room._ I thought to myself, climbing up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and stopped outside a room with a taped piece of paper with 'Pyro' scrawled across it. I gripped with a gloved hand onto handle and opening the door. I slammed my body against the door before locking it and sliding backwards against it. I tore off the mask, wiping my still slightly sweaty forehead. Strands of black hair framed my face and partially obscured my vision. I let loose a sigh of relief and smiled. The room was pretty stark. In the center was a double bed with red sheets and blankets. Two white pillows sat on the bed and besides the bed was a dark wooden bedside table with a small lamp on it. There was a dresser the same as colour as the bedside table that was pressed up against the large window that showed the green coloured rainforest. A box sat on top of it, it too scrawled with my name. I tugged the mask back on and got up.

After ensuring I had clean clothing and my few belongings actually in my room, I stumbled into the common room. A group of three men were gathered around a small circular table. Bottles of beer sat on the table besides a few half eaten sandwiches. "Twenty-one! Ha, I win!" The skinniest of the three shouted, slamming three cards onto the table and declaring victory.

"Ach! Since when did ye get good at this, Scoot?" One of them said, he standed out among the other two due to his different coloured skin, single eye and scottish accent. The final person who sat beside him chuckled, gripping his cards and grinning while his hat was tipped over his head.

"Oi got twenty-one as well. What ya gonna do now, mates?" He chuckled, spreading his cards across the table. I giggled, causing the skinny one to finally notice me.

"Hey! It's the new guy!" He shouted, clambouring out of his chair and jumping over towards me. He was slightly shorter than me, with short brown hair and a couple freckles. He looked like one of those kids on the playground, with their snotty noses and skill at playing sports. "I'm Scout. And…" He grabbed me by the shoulder and guided me over to the others with a surprising amount of strength. "This is Demo." He said, pointing at the one-eyed, black scot. He held up a bottle of beer to his lips and gulped it down. "This is Snipes. I don't know where the others are but they'll be 'ound when dinner happens." Sniper looked up a nodded silently before turning away grimmly and glancing downwards at his cards.

"Wanna join us, laddie? We're playin' blackjack." Demo said, pushing a chair over towards me. I gripped onto the chair with an oversized glove and sat down. I sat, cross-legged, inside the vacant space inside my rubber suit and watched as Sniper handed out the cards. I picked up my two flimsy cards and glanced at them. An ace and a ten. Perfect. I thought to myself. I was already blending in as one of the guys even with the mask I wore. I slammed my cards onto the table.

"I win!" I mumbled through my mask although they couldn't understand what I was even saying. Scout glanced at my cards and understood, he too putting his cards down.

We continued to play until someone else wandered in. He was wearing a labcoat, it stained with blood. He was as tall as the others with jet black hair that was slicked back. Circular glasses sat on his large nose and red rubber gloves covered his hands. _He must be the Medic._ I think, forgetting about my cards momentary. As the others arrive I learn their names. I sit down for dinner, trying to avoid any confrontations. Scout sat down next to me, beginning to ramble about something or the other, Sniper sitting on the other side of me. Someone opposite me appeared out of thin air. "Gah! Spy! Don't do that!" Sniper yelled, removing his hat and aviators. Spy watched me while smoking, glancing away as another entered. His face was unreadable when he looked at me again. A man walked into the room, two bowls in his saucer like hands.

"Little teammates eat food that Heavy prepared." He said, placing them onto the dining table. I glanced down at my gloved hands before looking back up. I shook my hand in dismissive silence and uncrossed my legs, sticking my small feet into the boots. I left the room, quiet murmurs about my oddness following me out. I wander outside, flicking my lighter on and off as the sun set in the distance. I sat down on the porch, the sun creating shadows with the lush jungle trees. The flame from the lighter looked like the sparkling sunset I could barely see. I left the light on and stared at it for a moment as shadows thickened around me. I smiled from behind the mask.


	3. Chapter 2 - Overzealous

Chapter 2 - Overzealous.

I woke up to a loud banging against my door that was followed by even louder shouting. I rolled onto my side and rubbed the sleep from my eyes with the palm of my hand. I threw the blanket off and placed my feet on the hard wooden flooring, it slightly warm under my sock covered feet. I grab a brush that lay on my bedside table and quickly combed through my hair. I got up, walking over towards the dresser and opening the rough wooden draw. I pulled out some clothing. Putting them on quickly, I got into my suit and slammed my gas mask on. I open the door a smude and when I realised that no one was there, I left my room and headed down the hall. Someone was shouting, quite loudly. I entered the room, heading towards the fridge while walking past everyone present in the room. Scout was the one yelling, his face coloured red. I swung open the fridge and grabbed the milk. Slamming it down on the bench, I grabbed some fruit from the bowl on the bench along with a chopping board and sharp knife. I sliced the fruit and dumped them into the blender with the milk. Scout noticed me and walked towards me. "Hey man. Wanna hear about me dream?" He asked, leaning against the bench. I nodded, placing my finger over the button on the blender.

"Right so in my dream I-" He began but was swiftly cut off when I pressed the button. Medic and Sniper, who sat nearby, laughed quietly. I lifted my finger off the blender. "And that's what happened." Scout finished, clearly unaware of the joke. Sniper doubled over in laughter, declaring that he 'hadn't laughed like that in a long time'. I poured the liquid into a glass I grabbed and opened a drawer labeled 'Pyro's straws', pulling a straw out. I lifted my mask slightly, allowing room for the straw before going and sitting down at the table. Soldier entered, mud already caked onto his boots.

"Alright men!" He shouted, noticing everyone sitting at the table or nearby. "We must push that cart and not allow those sissy BLUs to win!"

"Where we going today?" Spy asked, lifting a cigarette out of his case before snapping it shut.

"Banana Bay! Now you ladies get to the boat before I make you get to the boat!" He shouted, slamming his hands onto the table before pointing to the doorway. I downed my breakfast before rushing out towards the small dock we had. Due to living in a jungle, access to the battlefields was difficult. I sat down in the wooden boat, others following behind me. _A lot has changed in two years_. I think to myself as Soldier sat down opposite me.

Once we arrive at Banana Bay, Soldier roughly docks up and we walk up a small ledge in the side of the base. We enter the Respawn room, our weapons automatically laying in their small cubby holes. I grabbed my flamethrower and shotgun, placing them beside me on the bench. I went to grab my axe but began to resist picking it up for some reason. Sniper glanced over at me, a look of confusion on his face. "You okay Pyro?" He asked, moving closer. I wave a hand in dismissal and mumbling through the mask that I was alright. I grabbed it with unsteady hands and clipped it onto the side of my belt. The speakers around the room blared that the match was about to begin. I got up, walking towards the center of the room. Once the speakers had counted down to zero, the grate covering the door opened and we rushed out. I ran down a few stairs, ending up on the same ledge as before. I felt someone nudge my shoulder and Scout burst past me with an energized _whoop_. I ran towards the cart, Heavy pushing it and demanding help. I saw a pair of BLU's jump from above, landing with a thump on the ground and their weapons readied. Explosives and sticky bombs rained down, landing near the cart. I began to rush away but got caught in the blast they created. I collapsed to the ground, shrapnel lodging into my body, my mask lens cracked and it tearing through my rubber suit causing blood to leak out. My ears began ringing and my vision was foggy. I felt someone pulling me away, grunting coming from them as they dragged me away. Someone propped my back up against the wall, beginning to remove my mask. I yelled in protest but they took it off anyway. I was in a small alcove, sounds of explosives echoing above the cave like roof. Sniper was staring at me, his hands shaking as he held my mask. "Shit." I swore, cringing at the pain in my lower abdomen. I looked at him again, a look of shock and confusion still on his face. "I can look after myself for your information."

"Don't you recognize me?" Sniper asked, his voice barely a whisper. I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you even talking about? Give me my mask back please." I rebutt, opening and closing my gloved hand in an attempt to get my mask back.

"Katie? Don't you recognize me?!" He repeated, this time adding a name and sounding grimmly desperate. He tossed me my mask back before getting up angrily and punching the stone wall.

"My name isn't Katie and I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone my gender. I don't wanna die because of you." I say bitterly before putting my mask back on. He nodded sadly watching as I got up with a groan, gripping onto the jagged wall of the cave to help myself up. A medium sized health pack lay at the entrance to the cave. I crawled over to it in desperation before touching it with the tip of my gloved hand. I instantly gained health and got up, walking out and calling for Medic. Sniper slipped back into the shadows without a word, leaving me behind.

When Medic arrived, he healed me quickly before moving onwards towards the cart where Scout and Heavy were still pushing. Soldier flew above me, shovel in hand as he landed hard onto the enemy Sniper. My counterpart emerged from the water, shotgun in hand. They charged towards me with a muffled battle cry, shooting wildly in my direction. I pulled out my flamethrower and lit them on fire before pulling out my axe and landing a blow in their masked forehead. My axe went through their skull with a sickening crunch, killing the Pyro in the process. I removed the axe from their fading corpse before wiping the blood off with the outside of my suit. I heard the sound of a train approach, a loud cheer from my teammates as the train ran head first into the red coloured bomb that was sitting in the middle of the tracks. I raise my flamethrower in joyous relief, instantly teleporting back to Respawn without another word. Soldier shouted at everyone to get to the boat as an insane grin grew on my face.


	4. Chapter 3 - Another One

Chapter 3 - Another One.

I look outside my room, noticing no one lurking outside. I run towards the stairs, the items I was holding cluttering together. I walked down towards the bathroom, everyone currently having dinner in the common room. Either getting wasted or eating, former more likely. I entered the room, it completely silent. I tear off my clothing, walking towards one of the many showering stalls. I pulled open the shower curtain and closed it behind me, putting my single bar of soap and shampoo up on the small shelf inside and hanging my towel up beside the shower curtain. I turned on the hot water and grabbed a bar of soap, cleaning my tired body of blood and dirt. I hummed a soft tune as the water cascaded down my back. I grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing the colourless and odorless stuff out and into my hair. Suddenly I heard the door open, footsteps walking in. Someone went into the stall beside mine, the sound of the tap turning on sounded. "I know you're in there, Pyro. I ain't gonna bother you like earlier." The man said. _It's Sniper. Least it isn't someone else._ I thought, my panic subduing. I washed the shampoo out of my hair quickly.

"Yeah well.. Hope you're keeping my gender secret." I harshly replied, grabbed a towel and turning the water off.

"You still don't recognise who I am, do you?" He quietly said again. I ignored him, grabbing my clothing and putting it all back on. I heard the shower curtain open again, Sniper walked out with a towel wrapped around his body. He too putting his own clothing back on.

"Stop asking me that." I said, zipping my suit up. He laughed sadly, shaking his head as he put his shoes on.

"To be honest, I won't stop. Catlin, Jay is really worried about you and if he knew you were here he'd be overjoyed." Sniper stated looking at me in the eyes. I scoff, stuffing my gloves on.

"I'm not who you think I am." I snapped, putting my mask on and exiting the room with my plain toiletries. Loud noises came from the common room. I glanced in and everyone, minus Sniper, was gathered around the new TV or the small circular table with alcohol in their hands. I feel someone roughly grab me by the elbow and drag me into the room. Scout laughs and shoves a beer into my hands. I looked at him with confusion and mumble that I wasn't thirsty or interested in drinking.

"Cmon man! We won meaning we get drunk! Cmon!" Scout eagerly said. Sniper entered behind me, grabbing a beer of his own and sitting down at the table with a smirk. I mumbled an okay and lift up my mask slightly. _As if it matters. They're already smashed besides Sniper_. I think, downing the drink. Instantly someone shoves another beer into my hands. They cheer as I drink once more, the alcohol getting to my system pretty quickly. I sit down at the circular table, Demo roughly handing out cards. I have no idea what game we are playing nor do I really care. I drunkenly drink more, my head becoming fussy.

I wake up next morning with a large headache, the bright lights from outside making it worse. I blindly grab onto the pill bottles beside my lamp and pop out a fews tablets. I dry swallow the painkiller and vitamins before groaning in exasperation. I knew the painkiller wouldn't withstand, even with the help of the vitamins, the large headache that I had but I couldn't risk my chances with Medic. I slip into my clothing, my dirty ones going into their pile in the corner. I look into the mirror that sat on the right side of my room beside the door, instantly getting a sense of deja vu. My short black hair had been cut recently, what I used to cut it, I couldn't remember. My ruby coloured eyes clouded with thought as I tied up my short hair. I got into my suit, the rubber interior cold compared to the room. I put my mask on before putting my gloves and boots on. I left the room and headed towards the common room. No one was there expect Sniper. If I could faintly remember, he had only had one or two beers the night prior meaning he wasn't suffering from a hangover compared to the others. I walk towards the fridge, ignoring Sniper. I open the fridge and take out some juice, pouring myself a glass before grabbing a straw. I sit down opposite Sniper, drinking while completely ignoring him. "Are you really going to act that childish, mate?" He says, lowering the book he was reading to smirk at me. I lift up my mask, allowing him to see my face.

"Childish? What do you mean I'm acting childish?" I sarcastically scoff before pulling my mask back down and slurping on my juice via the straw. Sniper growls in frustration, slamming his hands onto the table causing the mug of coffee in front of him to wobble.

"I don't care if you don't remember what happened exactly two years ago. You can't keep doing this to Jay! He thinks you're dead!" Sniper snarled, angrily pulling my mask up with force and staring me straight in the eyes.

"I don't know who you're talking about. This is getting quite annoying seeing as our chats only involve you shouting at me to remember someone I don't know." I coldly replied, shoving my mask back down and resuming my quest of ignoring him. He looks taken aback. He roughly slammed down his coffee mug before storming out of the room. He bumped angrily into Scout while exiting.

"Woah! Snipes, what's wrong?" He asked, gripping onto Sniper shoulder in worry. Sniper shoved him off and proceed back down the hall. Scout looked over at me, a look of confusion and hurt on his face."Did you say anything to him?" Scout asked. I shake my head in denial to avoid enraging the young man. "Right… okay. Anyway, Medic asked me to ask you to go to him. He wants to 'make sure you're in good health' or something." He said, quoting our resident crackpot. I shake my head once more but Scout grabs me by the arm and drags me towards the Infirmary. He shoved me into the room before waving goodbye. Medic was by his desk, papers hastily scattered across the room. Bird droppings littered the floor and Medic was talking to himself insanely. He turned around and let out a squeal of surprise when he finally noticed me. He motioned for me to sit down on a large cot that was pressed up against the wall. I sat down, my hands fidgeting in my gloves.

"I knov zhere may be zhings you don't vant to tell me. But! In zhe best interest of your health I recommend telling me beforehand, Ja?" He said, clasping his hands together repeatedly. I nervously shake my head in refusal, my hands shaking and sweat beading on my forehead. Medic double checked that the door was indeed locked before motioning me to take off my mask. I shake my head violently again, causing Medic to attempt to examine me through the rubber suit. He snarled in frustration as he had to retake his tests again for the fourth time. After the tests were finally done I proceed to leave, but before I could leave Medic grabbed me by the arm.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, mien frieund. Oh and ein more zhing! I need a blood sample." He says, pulling out a large needle with a grim smile. I grumble a yes before he stabbed me in the arm and he extracted the sample. I left the room without another word, glad I kept my secret from another teammate even if he was our resident crackpot. I walked down the hall towards my room, locking myself inside for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 4 - Battle For Lazarus

Chapter 4 - Battle For Lazarus.

 _I stumble down the caven, my weapons fastened to my belt. My group walking around. I grip onto a exposed rock wall, someone shouting that they discovered the target further down the passageway. Blonde hair blocked my vision momentarily. "Katie! Move outta the way, your hair is getting into my face." I shout, moving the blonde roughly by the shoulders. She laughs, her rosy cheeks bright with freckles splashed across her face. The ground suddenly rumbles above us, rocks tumbling down. I hear someone shout. I scream in fear as large boulders collapse on half of the group, Katie dragging me away from the fray, blood splattering the ground. I shout as I pound and claw at the rocks. Katie letting out cries of exasperation as she too clawed at the rock wall. Dust flies around us, more rock crumbling to the ground and killing everyone but me and Katie as she drags me out of the cave system. We limp through the complex tunneling, the path behind us crumbling as we go. We emerge from the cave system, the sound of police sirens blaring and people shouting. I try to run back in, shouting that I needed to save them. That I could save them. I was a medic, it was my job and that I had to at least try. Katie held me back, my arms tucked into her own as she shouted at me that I needed to stop. If I went back in, I could die. We hear a loud click as multiple guns are raise and aimed at us. Fresh tears flow down our cheeks as the police tackle us to the ground and handcuff us._

I woke up with a start, my heart pounding in my chest. I shakily wipe the sweat from my forehead as I mutter under my breath that I was alright. _It was only a dream._ I calmly think, taking deep breaths. I hug my knees, pondering the dream before it could vanish from my mind. Someone banged on my door, loudly, before slipping a piece of paper under the door. I got up and grabbed the hastily written note.

 _Pyro,_

 _Can I come in? I need someone to talk to and I know you won't tell no one._

 _-Scout_

The note was badly written but I felt sorry for Scout for some odd reason. I sighed and got into my uniform. I could change out of my pajamas later anyway. I grabbed my dirty laundry and shoved it into my empty washing basket quickly. I shoved the mask on before opening the door, leaving my boots and gloves on my dresser. Scout was standing there, still in his pajamas which consisted of a red t-shirt and a pair of gray pajama pants. His brown hair looked tousled and unkept. I waved him inside, grabbing hold of a notepad and pen that normally sat on my bedside table. I closed the door as he sat down on my messy bed with a sigh. 'What's wrong' I write onto the pad of paper. I shove it forward, allowing him to glance at it.

"I had a bad dream. Nothing too bad but I can't tell Snipes because he'd panic due to somethin' that happened before and if I told Demo he'd think I was being haunted by a ghost or somethin' and try to cast a spell or curse." He muttered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

'Are they your friends or something?' I write. He laughs.

"It's a long story. But yeah we are." He replies, a small smile on his face.

'What happened in your dream? You can tell me if you want.' I write, the pen almost running out of ink causing me to scratch harder into the paper.

"It was about somethin' that happened a few years ago. To be honest, it was about someone I loved. She's probably dead cause of that new law that happened last year." He sadly added, wiping his arm across his face. "You know, your handwritin' is similar to hers." I don't write a reply. I didn't want to upset him anymore. Without saying another word he gets up, stopping by the doorway. He nods a thank you silently before leaving me alone once more.

By the time everyone else is awake, I had fallen asleep again. I groaned awake, without a nightmare to wake me up this time. I got up and changed into my daily outfit, slipping into my uniform and actually leaving my room. Soldier passed me in the hallway. He grabbed me by the shoulder roughly. "Good morning, cupcake! Ready for the match today?" He asked loudly, a grin on his face. I nod, hopefully giving him the correct answer. He laughs, dragging me outside and towards the boat. I sit and wait on the boat, flicking my lighter on and off while Soldier begins one of his rants. The boat sways as someone else sits down. I hear a blech and I look up from the lighter. Demo sat down opposite me, a bottle of alcohol in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Good mornin' Solly. Where we going today, laddie?" He asked, looking at Soldier. Soldier chuckled lifting his helmet up.

"Lazarus!" He shouted.

"Isn't that the one with the cliff?" Sniper asks, clamouring into the wooden boat, Scout following behind.

"Ha! Wasn't as bad as Double Cross was with pits!" Demo said while downing more beer, Scout and Sniper cringing. I tilted my head in confusion. Slowly everyone arrives, Medic being the last. Soldier pushes us off of the pier, the boats engine rumbling to life as we pull away. _I needed someone to talk to but who?_ I think as the boat crashes through the waves. Suddenly, it dawns on me. My counterpart. They must be just like me.

Once we arrive, we enter the Respawn room. A large holographic globe of the world spun at the back, it coloured red like the rest of the room. Slowly, the countdown begins and we start the match. I leave the Respawn room, my weapons strapped to my belt and swinging as I walk. After passing through the winding and confusing hallways, I stumbled outside and across a wooden rope bridge. I stood still for a moment, gripping onto the rope side and looking at my surroundings. If I had kept going I would of stumbled upon the point where everyone was currently duking it out. My blue coloured counterpart ran underneath me, heading towards a small alcove on the RED side while blood trailed behind them. I launched myself from the bridge and landed into my counterpart, tackling them into the ground with a loud thump. They mumbled in panic as we tousled on the ground, their back slamming into the truck that was parked behind the health kit. I yanked their mask off with a gasp. They rushed to cover up their face with a frighted sob, ginger hair spiking upwards. I tried to tell them to calm down but realising my counterpart couldn't understand, I pulled my mask off as well. "Calm down! Please!" I whisper sharply. They stopped sobbing and removed their hands, allowing me to see their face better. My counterpart was definitely female, with bright green eyes and a large amount of freckles. She was fair skinned and she had ginger hair that poofed up around her face, the right side of her head shaved back. She had a rounded face, unlike mine which was more diamond shaped. She lifted up a hand and poked me gently in the face. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a slight smile on her own face.

"Nothin'." I reply, holding back a giggle. She frowns.

"We can't talk here. South of your base, there's this spring. Meet me there tonight." She said before picking her mask back up.

"I still can't believe it." I breathe, fixing my tangled hair quickly.

"What? That I'm female? Or your female? Or we're still not dead?" She rapidly lists.

"No. That I was right for once." I chuckled, picking my own mask back up. My counterpart puts her own back own before I proceed to do the same. I begin to get up, my back turned as I look around for any of my teammates.

"THE ENEMY HAS CAPTURED THE CONTROL POINT!" The speakers screech before I hear a gun cocking. I whipped around to see my counterpart aiming her shotgun at me. I yelp in surprise before she shoots me, sending me back to Respawn.

Later that night, I pace back and forth. The sun setting in the distance and bathing my room in shadows. I was debating whether or not to go to dinner. Deciding on ditching my teammates for the night, I scrambled out of my own window with my axe fastened to my belt. It was much warmer outside of the base and I began to sweat in my suit as I trampled through the dense jungle, swatting leaves and branches away as I went. About ten minutes after I had left the base, I stumbled upon the spring my counterpart had mentioned. Light blue and sparkly water streamed from a large waterfall into a pool at the base. Mist rose from the water like ghosts and lush flowers in an array of colours lined the circular area. Crystal like rocks formed the large waterfall and it created a large amount of light from the moonlight that shone down on the clearing. To say the least, it was absolutely beautiful. My counterpart emerged from the other side of the clearing, her own axe swinging from her belt. She removed her mask, allowing her fiery hair to poof up again. "Glad you showed up." She said, unzipping her uniform and dumping it on a nearby log. I did the same, ditching all of my sweaty clothing and the axe

"I didn't know this existed." I exclaimed, walking over towards her. She laughed, removing the rest of her clothing.

"Well it's great when you wanna swim or bathe. Nothing comes here. The water is also super clean." She replied, slipping into the pool and causing water to splash upwards a little. I follow her in, my black hair a sweaty mess and my body needing a wash.

"So much better than risking showering with men." I chuckle. She laughs too. I hadn't talked like this with another in a while.

"Agreed. How did you end up in this hell hole of a jungle?" She asked, laying onto some rocks with her arms folded behind her head.

"I can't quite remember to be honest." I state, spitting up from water after I had dunked my head in. _I don't remember anything really_ , I think.

"I've been here for three years."

"What's your name? Like your real one?" I asked, sitting beside her. She goes silent for a few seconds before hesidently replying.

"Promise you won't tell?" She worryingly asks, looking at me. I hold out my finger and smile. She grips onto it before I speak.

"Promise."

"I'm Amber." She says, smiling. "What about you?"

"I'm Pyro." I reply. She looks me, baffled.

"But that's our titles! You've gotta have a real name!" She shouts in confusion. I shake my head, unsure what to tell her.

"I don't remember my name. I don't remember anything. To be honest, the first thing I could remember was driving who knows where with the person who hires everyone in a god damn truck." I sigh, resting my head in my hands. Tears of frustration begin to fall out of my eyes, sobbing racking my body. I feel her put an arm around my shoulder. I am suddenly pulled into a hug, her body squeezing against mine.

"It's alright." She says. "Heck I can't ever remember where I keep my axe half the time!" I wipe my eyes with a laugh.

"Thanks Amber. I don't know what overcame me." I said, my face red and heart heavy.

"No problem."


	6. Chapter 5 - Medicine

Chapter 5 - Medicine.

I got up next morning feeling emotionally tired. Lifting my heavy suit up from the ground, draping my mask across my shoulder as I got into the rubber uniform. A pounding headache racked my brain but I decide to power through and shove my mask on, leaving the room and heading towards the common room. Medic and Spy were casually sitting at the circular table, Engineer sitting nearby. Both Spy and Engineer had coffee in their gloved hands, conversation ensuing. When they had noticed I entered, Medic got up from his seat in a hurry, rushing over to me and grabbing me by the arm. "Herr Pyro. Zhere is somezhing I must ask you for." He said, smiling. I flinched back at the sight of his smile. Medic only smiled when he was fighting. Before I could contest, he dragged me out of the room and towards the Infirmary despite my shouts of protest. Once in the room, I cross my arms as the German pushed me onto the cot. He turned away momentarily, leaving me tapping my foot impatiently. He turned back around, a needle in his gloved hand. It was filled with a red coloured liquid, it swirling in the tubing. _Is that what he needed my blood for?_ I rapidly think. He didn't say anything as he neared me with the sharp object. My body froze, the fight or flight reflex kicking in. _HELL NO!_ I scream internally as he roughly gripped onto my arm, the needle inches from my suit. I was too panicked to object as he thrust the needle in, biting down on my own lip at the sharp pain. After he removed the needle, I slapped him across the face while shouting at him through the mask. He stumbled backwards, swearing in german while in shock. I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I skidded up the stairs, my feet stomping on the hard flooring as I rushed into my room and I locked the door behind me. _What the fuck did he inject into me?!_ I think, my headache worse than before.

I remained in my room till someone came to tell me it was time to leave for the match. According to Engineer, who had come to get me, we were going to Banana Bay again. With a sigh I walked down to the boat, my head still hurting. I glared at Medic through my mask as I sat down in the boat. He opened his mouth to speak but bit his lip, shutting his mouth. Soldier untied the rope that was connected to the boat before starting the engine and steering us towards the battlefield. Just like last time, he docked us up and we walked up the exact same ledge and entered the exact same Respawn room with the exact same weapons. I quickly fastened my weapons, not hesitating this time. I sat down on one of the wooden benches, flicking my lighter on and off. I wasn't curtain why I enjoyed the small activity of flicking a lighter on and off. I was drawn to fire like a moth to a flame. I placed a gloved hand on my head, rubbing it with my thumb. The headache was still there. The speakers had their count down and we all left the Respawn room. I followed the same route as before, heading towards the cart with Heavy following. I pushed till we reached the water, I stopped in front of it with a raised hand. I glanced backwards and forwards, spotting my counterpart. I held my breath and ran into the water, my counterpart following me. I swam to the surface but was pulled back down by someone who had grabbed my foot. I kicked and squirmed, slamming my foot into someone. My counterpart pulled me down, our faces opposite and gripping onto my arm rather than my foot now. Bubbles swarmed around us as she pointed at me and then herself, pointing in the direction of the surface and wiggled her finger. She let go of me and we swam to the surface. I followed her as she scrambled onto the ground, hiding behind a large pillar of rock. She lifted up her mask, spitting out blood and water.

"Good lord, you kick real hard." She laughed, wiping her mouth of blood. I lift up my own mask, laughing as well.

"Sorry. I panicked. I've been a bit antsy today." I replied, slipping behind the pillar.

"How are you after last night? Also what do you mean by antsy?"

"I'm fine. To answer your second question.. Well.. Let's say my resident crackpot dragged me into one of his experiments this morning." I groan, rubbing my forehead again.

"Geez… Anyway. That was all I wanted to ask. Enemies?" She chuckled, holding out a gloved hand.

"Forever." I replied with a smile. I rush off after shoving my mask back on and rejoining the fray. The BLU Scout emerged from the BLU base, his bat gripped in his hands. He madly swung it in my direction, actually getting a hit in my abdominal area. I clipped my axe off, swinging it around and blocking his attack.

"Shit." He said, realizing I had countered his attack. I gave a muffled laugh before he pulled out a pistol and shot me in the shoulder. I frown, swinging the axe forward angrily. I dig the axe into his chest. He let loose a small gasp as he died. I then felt something penetrate my head. I woke back up in Respawn a few minutes later. _Goddamn Sniper._ I think rushing back out. I walk across the train tracks, jumping onto a small platform beside it and going into the same alcove Sniper had taken me to before. I sit down against the wall, removing my mask and rubbing my forehead again as the headache became unbearable. I felt a sudden pain in my back, I scream a cry of shock before collapsing on my hands and knees. My vision began to blur, the room spinning. My back felt as if someone was poking hot metal rods between my shoulder blades. Blood from my bullet wound dripped onto the ground, mixing with my tears and dirt. The pain began spreading across my body, the feeling of burning becoming stronger and stronger. I screamed as I curled into a ball on the ground, the pain slowly becoming so overwhelming I passed out.

I woke up panting, explosions echoing from above. My vision was still blurry but I could make out someone's face in my view. "Pyro? It's me. I'm gonna help you quickly. The match is almost over." I heard the person say. I felt arms grip me around my underarms as they dragged me across the dirty ground. They put me down, leaving my body slumped on the ground. I heard them return with their feet scruffing the ground. I felt something land on my chest, the weight leaving a second later. My vision began to clear up. I was laying in the small alcove, my counterpart looking at me with worry, her own mask in her hands with mine. I weakly get up, grabbing the mask and slowly putting it on. I mumble a weak thanks, she putting her own mask back on as someone's shadow reflects on the stone wall. I lay there as my counterpart stands up, shotgun in gloved hands. Scout comes down the passageway, scattergun raise. He spots the BLU Pyro and beginning to attack, killing her. He stops in front of me, noticing me lying on the ground.

"Pyro? Are you okay, man?" He asks, helping me up and shoving a small health kit into my hands, it instantly getting used up to my touch. I lean against him, my arm slung over his shoulders. "Alright now?" I nod, getting my footing and watching as RED won another match. "We won.." I heard Scout whisper under his breath, a smile on his face. I smile with him although pain still radiated from my body.


	7. Chapter 6 - New Discoveries

**I greatly apologize for the large delay in releasing this chapter. I've been busy and I have already published this chapter on Amino but have delayed in publishing this chapter due to problems that happened with my editor. I've thoroughly edited this chapter again and the seventh chapter will be out once I complete it. Thank you for waiting.**

 **Chapter 6 - New Discoveries.**

After the events of yesterday, I just wanted to curl up in bed and not fight today. My body felt better but I still didn't want to get up. Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes and woke up to see feathers in my face. "What the..?" I breathed, touching the feathers. As I sat up, they moved away. I scampered out of bed, my blanket following as I looked into the mirror. White coloured feathers arched into wings on either side of my torso. I stumbled backwards in shock, crashing into my dresser and toppling my gasmask off of it. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I swore in panic, the new limbs thrashing about when I moved. I gripped onto my sheets and blanket, trying to get up. The blanket I was holding burst into flames, causing me to panic even more. I removed my hand, the flames stopping. _Shit._ I thought, backing away from the blanket while staring at the palm of my hands. _So I wake up with wings and superpowers.. Aw geez..!_ I mentally conclude. I looked up, startled, when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Hey, Pyro! Stop sleepin' in. Solly said we're leavin' in five." I heard them say, most likely Scout. I don't respond. I moved forward after hearing footsteps and Scout mumbling something as he walked away.

"I need to get ready…" I whisper to myself, pretending the last few minutes didn't happen. I got into my normal clothing and discovered a problem. My new burden wouldn't fit through my clothing. I rushed over to the box that still contained a few of my belongings, digging out a knife I stored in it. I flipped the knife in my hand before cutting holes in my clothing. I decided against cutting holes into my rubber suit because I still had a secret to keep. _Make that two secrets now._ I think grimly. I put my clothing back on, my wings tucking neatly on my back as I slip into my rubber uniform. I kneel down, my hand gripping onto the bed as I dug under it to find my boots. While searching for my boots I accidentally light my blanket on fire again, waving my hand around in panic again till the fire went out. With a huff, I pull my boots out and shove them on quickly before putting my mask on. I slip my gloves on, praying the masked my new ability. I groan, realizing I had to strap a gas tank onto my back. As I lifted the air canister onto my back, I feel my wings moving around inside. Almost as if they were adjusting themselves to allow me to carry the air tank. After ensuring I had my gear on, I left the room and headed towards the dock. I shakily get into the boat, sitting down beside Engineer.

"Mornin' Pyro. Y'all ready for today?" He asked, patting me on the back causing me to gasp in shock. I give a nervous thumbs up, Spy sitting on my other side. After sitting down, he pulled out his cigarette case and remove one, snapping it shut with a click. I dug my lighter out of my pocket, flicking it on and holding it up in front of him. Spy cocked a smile, lighting it with my lighter.

"Merci, Mon ami." He replied before pursuing his lips over the cancer stick. I give a thumbs up again, content at assisting my teammate. Heavy unhooked the rope and Soldier started the engine once everyone had boarded the boat. We arrived at another place, this time having to exit the boat and walk a distance inland. We emerged from the jungle, discovering a chain link fence. There was a gate nearby and Engineer opened it, holding it so we could all pass. We walked up a few steps, entering Respawn. All of our weapons were lined up against one wall, no benches in sight this time. I clipped my weapons on my side, removing my glove momentarily to fiddle with a loose dial on my flamethrower. Sparks flew off of my fingers, landing onto the metal. I looked around in fear, pray that no one saw. I quickly put my glove back on and lifted up my flamethrower.

"Where are we again, mate?" I overheard Sniper ask Spy. Spy scoffed, causing smoke to waft around the room.

"'Aven't you been paying attention, bushman? Brazil. You more brainless than Pyro" He replied, his accent extremely thick. My face turned red with embarrassment and anger. I felt my new wings beginning to flare up, inside my rubber suit. It began to get really hot inside my uniform and I grabbed a water bottle that was nearby. I lifted my mask and gulped down the water, ignore the few whispers from Scout and Spy. I pulled it back down, turning around and looking at my teammates with confusion.

"Wha?" I mumbled. There's silence for a moment until Engineer coughed and they resumed their conversations. The speakers counted down and the grate reopened, I lifted my flamethrower up and rushed out. I ran as fast as I could towards where I thought the point was, following after Heavy and Medic. I saw a rocket fly past me, barely missing me. I flicked my finger over the dial from before, changing my weapon to air blast away the incoming explosives. Heavy spun up his minigun, turning the corner and shooting away at anything that was coloured blue. I felt a sharp pain in my wing, turning around, I saw the BLU Spy frozen behind me. Medic and Heavy ran forward, forgetting me as I advanced on the Spy.

"How are you not dead?!" The Spy said as he backed away panicking. I moved my arm behind my back, gripping onto the knife that was lodged in my wing. I pulled it out, blood streaming out. I snarled, clipping off my axe. The Spy backed into a corner, his gun raised. I charged forward, swinging wilding while trying to hit my mark. The Spy dodged, getting behind me and picking up his weapon. He slammed it into my back, tearing through the joint that connects the wing to my back.I screamed, dropping my axe. A few feathers flew out, bright orange and stained with blood. I grabbed back onto my axe with weak hands. The BLU looked at the feathers in confusion before I slammed my axe into his neck, hitting him in the artery. I yanked my axe out and stumbled away, weakly shouting for Medic. The doctor ran around the corner, bloodstained and rushed. He gripped onto my shoulder, helping me up before healing me.

"Are you alright, Herr Pyro?" He said as I leaned against the wall. I nodded my head before roughly moving away from his touch. I picked up my axe and moved towards the point. _Every battle was a massive fight. I'm insane and I really need to get better at my job..._ I complained to myself. I moved to the point, standing on it as it changed from blue to red. Soldier turned to me before speaking.

"You stay here, got it?" Soldier barked. I nod as he rocket jumped away. I airblast a few stray explosives, glancing around for enemies. The BLU Sniper lined up a shot from a nearby window, the small blue dot aimed at my head. I dodge, running down the ramp and hiding just out of sight. My counterpart approaches on the other side, shotgun in hand. I grin, running towards them and airblasting them off the cliff. I hear a muffled scream before the snapping of bones. _Yep. I'm defiantly insane._ I think, watching my counterpart corpse. I feel someone push me from behind, a tear in the back my suit becoming larger and my footing crumbling as I grip onto the edge. I look up to see the BLU Spy, his fancy shoe inches from my hand. The gas tank slips off my back and tumbles to the ground. I hear the speakers shouting their final countdown till the match ends. My eyes widen in fear, realizing that the Respawn barrier would be down soon. I feel his foot crunch onto my fingers.

"Karma is bittersweet, non?" The Spy sneered. My left hand slipped, leaving me hanging by a single hand. The speakers blare that time was up. BLU had won and I was still dangling from the ledge. I began to feel exhausted, the humiliation round beginning. It was a sick excuse for a reward, the winning team allowed to hunt down the other team. My weapons vanished, their weight lifting. The Spy grabbed onto my wrist, holding me further out. He smiled, watching me for a few minutes till everyone had either gone back to Respawn or died and Respawning, the latter more likely for my team. "Ah well. They can always get a new Pyro." He chuckled, releasing my wrist causing me to plummet downwards. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind whipping around me. It was a longer fall than I expected. Suddenly, I stopped. I opened my eyes, seeing that I was inches from the ground. I looked behind me, noticing that my wings had flared out and had caught me before I went _splat_ on the ground. I picked up the gas tank that had become dented and bent when it fell before. I flapped my wings, testing them before I tried flying upwards. I flew around wildly and randomly before I could properly aim my flight. I got up to the same cliff from before, clamoring over and gasping wilding. My wings folded back up, somehow getting through the tore hole in my suit. I ran back to Respawn, seeing my team waiting for me.

"Pyro! Yer back laddie! We thought somethin' bad happened to ye." Demo shouted, spotting me. I shake my head, waving it off. I felt the damp jungle air through the hole in my suit, attempting to hide it with the gas tank. Sniper noticed my fidgeting and walked over to me. I leant close to him, lifting my mask.

"There's a hole in the back of my suit. Help." I whisper into his ear.

"Be right back, mates. Something we both left inside." He said pointing to me. Soldier nods, shouting at the others to wait. Sniper looks at me with concern before waving me back over to Respawn. We went in, Scout complaining that he had to wait ever longer due to us. Sniper pulled out a coat, it was a winter one but it would have to do. I tied it around my shoulders, allowing the large coat to cover the tears. I mumble a thanks before following him out of Respawn and walking over to the group. We walked back to the boat and headed back to the base.

Once arriving back, I rushed into the base and towards my room. I shut the door behind me as I pulled off Sniper's jacket and removed my ruined uniform, the gas mask landing on my bed. I heard a knock and then someone's voice. "Pyro? It's me, Sniper." I heard him say. I began to panic, since I hadn't covered my wings back up. But it was too late to cover them up, Sniper opened the door once he had realized it wasn't locked. Locking the door behind himself, Sniper turned and looked at me. My face turned beet red, my wings flaring up again. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sniper shouted, slamming his back into the wall once he saw the feather covered appendages.

"It's not what you're thinking!" I quickly say. Sniper moves forward, gripping onto my wrist.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Sniper asked. I looked at him, offended.

"Do you actually think I'd do this shit to myself?!" I swear, shoving him off of me. "As if you care! It's my problem. Not yours."

"You're acting like a teenager but fine. When it becomes too difficult to deal with, don't come to me." Sniper snarled, snatching his jacket and leaving. I sigh, sitting down on the bed with a thump and resting my face in the palm of my hands. My wings droop behind me, stray feathers falling to the ground. I hear a tapping on my window, the wings spiking upward in shook as I pull back. Amber is standing outside, without her gas mask and uniform. I rush over towards the window and unlatch it, opening it.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" I ask, my wings folding behind me.

"To check on you. That and to ask you if you wanted to go for a swim?" She replied, leaning on the window frame. I smile and climb out of the window, Amber helping me. We talk as we stroll through the dense jungle, butterflies and the sound of bugs surrounding us.

"How'd you find me?" I ask, swatting a branch away.

"Quite easily. I just walked north until I saw the massive red coloured base. Question; what the hell is on your back?" She questioned, leaping over a moss covered log.

"Ummm… It's complex. I'll explain when we get to the spring."

"Well you can explain now 'cause we're at the spring." She chuckled, stripping again and jumping into the pool of water. I sigh, following her. At first I'm hesitant, unsure if my wings could handle water. I eased myself in, the wings fluttering a bit until they settled down. Amber swam back over to me, splashing water with her bare feet. "So…?"

"They're wings." I plainly state, the wings wrapping themselves around me a bit. Amber looks at them before tenderly poking them.

"When did you get 'em? They weren't there last time." Amber asked, looking like a young child wanting more answers. Her eyes were bright with childlike wonder, as if she was a kid again.

"I woke up with them and something else as well." I explain. Amber cocks her head sideways like a confused puppy.

"Whaaaa else?" I sigh, looking around for something flammable. Spotting a stick beside the pool, I pick it up. Instantly, it burst into flames, the ash tumbling into the pool of water. I look back up at Amber, her hands clenched together and a look of pure joy on her face. "THAT WAS SUPER AWESOME!" She tackled me into a hug, cause me to gasp in surprise as she crushed my wings. I grabbed onto her forearm roughly. Amber pulled back, hissing in pain as she gripped her forearm. Burn marks were left where I had held her and I gasped in shock. The sudden realization that these powers were dangerous dawned on us. If I got out of control there was no limit to the damage I could cause by accident.


	8. Chapter 7 - By The Campfire

**"What? Two chapters in one day? What is this witchcraft?!" is probably what your thinking when you see the upload schedule. Yeah, I felt guilty about not releasing anything for weeks so I wrapped up the seventh chapter with a nice and edited bow just for you guys. Maybe I'll even do a Halloween chapter even though I don't celebrate the event? Maybe? Shit is beginning to get real, my friends. So bring your popcorn and get ready for something big.**

 **Chapter 7 - By The Campfire.**

After I returned from the spring, I discovered that my teammates were gathered outside by a large bonfire. Avoiding the light, I slipped back into my room and got into a fresh uniform. As I was putting my mask on, a loud knock on the door arrived. I opened it finding Scout standing there with a crate of beers and soft drink *****. "Oh! You're awake! Snipes said you passed out as soon as we got back. Anyway! Cmon." Scout said, gripping onto my arm and dragging me back outside. Almost everyone was gathered around the bonfire, Engineer was cooking meat on the grill nearby. Scout walked over to a large metallic bucket that was filled with ice and he began to insert all the drinks into it. Heavy, Medic and Soldier were sitting on the far left side, opposite of the bucket and away from the bonfire. Sniper walked up from behind me, shouting that he was coming through with more wood. I walked over to a sideways log, that was lying beside the drink bucket, sitting down next to Spy, I stared into the fire.

"You still 'aven't explained why we are 'ere." Spy said, taking a drag from his cancer stick. I look up at him as Scout walked back over and sat down on a plastic chair with a can of Bonk!.

"I thought Demo told ya. He did didn't he?" Scout said, crushing the can when we was done with it.

"Wha? Somebody say me name?" Demo drunklily slurred, causing the many bottles on his lap to tumble to the ground.

"In all seriousness, boyo. Why are we celebrating even though we lost?" Engineer replied, carrying over a tray of barbecued meat and putting it down on the plastic table nearby. I glanced over at Sniper who was beginning to walk in the small group's direction. He had his arms full of drinks and began to pass them around. Rather than giving me a beer or some other kind of alcohol, he gave me a glass bottle of coke cola instead. He grabbed a plastic chair and pulled it in so that it was facing the rest of us before sitting down. "Do you know why Scout desperately wanted us to do this, Stretch?" Engineer asked the lanky aussie.

"Probably. Yeah." He replied before downing a beer and chuckling. "Want to hear a story, mates?" The others just shrugged, unsure if Sniper was going to bullshit them with another one of his tall tales. "Rightyo. So about two years ago-"

"Sniper got cursed ta be a werewolf!" Scout interrupted, Engineer wacking the young man over the head. I chuckled at the sight with Spy.

"Yes yes. That happened… anyway. This ghost came back to haunt me, she caused a lotta trouble. Demo, being the drunk he is, cursed me to be a werewolf. Shit happened and she actually got a physical form. In June, half of the BLUs went missing and then a few of our own teammates went missing as well."

"Oh! Can I finish it? Demo's drunk and passed out right now and you didn't know what happened until we all told you." Scout butted in causing Sniper to sigh.

"Fine." Sniper groaned, causing Spy and Engineer to snicker.

"So Snipes got kidnapped by the bitch as well as our Pyro. She got possessed 'n shit. So me, Demo a-a-and.. " Scout stuttered, pausing momentarily. "S-So.. me, Demo and the BLU M-Medic went an' took the back route while the others waited for our signal. So then the others attacked and I jumped on her. Then these skeletons showed up and it was a massive fightin' party. Then me and the BLU M-Medic went inta Snipe's head ta save him or somethin'. According ta Demo, all those missin' BLUs and REDs showed up as zombies and killed everyone but Demo 'n the BLU Sniper. When we got outta Snipe's head, that she-bitch was gonna shoot Demo and the BLU M-Medic went 'n hit her, like full on cat-fight. She shot that bitch and she died, also kinda killin' Pyro in the process." Scout concluded.

"That was.." Engineer began, lifting a glove hand onto his forehead.

"He also fucked my daughter but whatever." I heard Sniper mumble to Spy, causing Spy to snort in laughter before going silent. We sat there in silence for a moment, the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the distant conversation of Heavy, Medic and Soldier. I dug into my pockets, pulling out the same pad of paper from before and the dying pen. I quickly scrawl something across the paper. Sniper got up from his seat, walking away. Spy motions to Engineer and they both leave silently, leaving me and Scout alone by the fire. I get up from my seat, walking over towards Scout and sitting down beside him. I shove the piece of paper into his hands as he looked off into the fire. He glanced down at the piece of paper.

"Yeah… We're all still copin' in our own way or somethin'. Demo's been drinkin' more and more. He's never sober. While Snipes is always off on his own." Scout sorrowfully replied, the ghost of a smile on his face. I patted him on the shoulder, unsure what to do next. Maybe it was the fact that I never knew any of these people or that I was most likely insane from being unlawfully shoved into a warzone but I laughed. Scout looked at me as I giggled, a look of heartbreak on his face. I stopped, seeing the hurt in his eyes. He got up abruptly, storming off.

The next day was a ceasefire day. Meaning no work and a day of free time. I wandered around the base for about an hour till I got bored and decided to jump out my window and walk in the direction I thought the BLU base was. Although I walked alone through the damp jungle, I felt as if eyes were peering at me at every turn. I had left my uniform back in my room but I carried my axe with me. My wings flapped absentmindedly as I walked, loose feathers falling into the mulch at my feet. I had passed the spring a few miles beforehand, it sparkling in the early morning sun. It was getting increasingly hot, even though the outfit I wore was a pair of shorts and a small crop top. My normal boots scrunched down on something hard. I froze, looking downward at the small remains of a rodent. "Eww! I stepped on a dead mouse!" I squealed, accidently lighting a nearby bush on fire. The fire diminished after I had calmed down and I continued my walk. In the distance, I saw a brightly blue coloured building, thick vines snaking up around the whole building. Purple coloured flowers surround the building and a large white coloured emblem was painted on the side of the building. I walked towards a window that would be my room back in the RED base. I looked inside and saw Amber sitting on her bed, reading. I tapped three times on the window pane till I saw Amber looking up with surprise. She got up and walked over to the window, opening it before leaning against the window frame. "Good morning. How are you doin'?" Amber said, smiling. Before I could reply, the loud sound of a branch snapping could be heard from behind me as well as a slur of german swearing. "Hide!" I heard Amber screech before she jolted backwards and away from the window. My head spun around in a panic as I searched for a way to escape. Roughly flapping my wings, I aimed towards a large branch. I flew upwards, my boots landing on the lengthy branch and the leaves hiding me. I looked back at the ground, gripping tightly onto my perch. Medic emerged from the foliage, Spy following suspiciously behind. I looked at Amber's room noticing that she had drawn her curtains and was peering through a small crack in the fabric. The pair walked over towards another window, tapping on the window before the BLU Spy peered outside.

"Gentlemen. What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, Medic and Spy's backs facing me.

"'Ave you gotten zhe items we requested yet?" I heard Spy say.

"Have you gotten zhose files yet?" The man in blue said, mimicking Spy's voice and causing the frenchman's face to contort in anger. He pulled out a pair of cigarettes and lighting one them both before passing one to his coutnerpart.

"Actually, I have zhe file right here." Medic replied, pulling out a file from his lab coat and passing it over to the BLU. The Spy smiled, a cigarette pressed between his lips.

"Un moment." The man said before going backwards. He returned a minute later, a large cardboard box in his arms. He balanced it on the edge, Medic looking through the box. I heard a faint knock and the BLU Spy turned around and walked out of sight. He returned a moment later, ushering the pair of REDs away with rapid french. I watched as my teammates vanished back into the foliage with the box. Silently, I flapped my wings before gliding to another tree to follow after them. Amber could wait. I need to get to the bottom of this.

 ***Soft drink; Aussie slang for soda.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Snaking Thorns

**Chapter 8 - Snaking Thorns.**

 _I landed with a thump on the ground, their rough hands tossing me into the large cell. Sounds of shouting and moaning echoed down the hallway. I scrambled up, pounding my fists against the thick glass wall as they locked me inside and walked away. Katie looked up from across the hall, she too trapped inside a cell. Her eyes looked sullen and she wasn't smiling like she used to do. I slipped back down against the glass wall, burying my head in my knees. I looked up when I heard a clatter on the ground, it echoing throughout the dingy cell. A tray of food was sloppily laying on the ground, the mushy food on top of it a mixture of greys and browns. I begrudgingly crawl towards it and pick it up. I knew I'd throw it up later when they experimented on me again but I forced it down. It was only a snack anyway. They overfed us. Mostly due to a large of people puking up their lunches after the tests. I glanced back over at Katie who was staring out of the bar window at the back of her cell, her pale and clammy hands clutched around her legs. She was so small in the large fabric of the uniform she wore, it almost the same tone of colour as her fading skin. "Katie?" I rasped. She looked up with shock. "Are you okay?" Her eyes lock with mine and she shakes her head slowly. I place the palm of my hand against the thick glass, Katie doing the same. I give a small smile. Our moment is cut short when a pair of guards walked down the hall and roughly open my cell door. I'm ordered to back against the wall and with my back turned the grip onto my skinny wrists and dragged me away. I don't resist. There isn't reason anymore._

I wake up with a start, tumbling off of the bed. Vivid memories beginning to flood back like someone removed the dam from inside my head. With the good came the bad. I jolted out of bed and stumbled towards the dresser. Gripping tightly onto the piece of furniture, so hard my knuckles became a ghostly white, I looked out of the window. A faded yellow light trailed through the jungle, heading towards the building I was inside. It glowed in the dark night outside. I knew who it was and my wings flared in frustration. Amber had the gall to traverse the jungle in the dead of night to visit me. I sighed, sitting back down on the bed and placing my head on the palm of my hand. Moments later, a quiet knock rattled my window. I unlocked the hatch of the window and swung it open. Amber was standing outside, a mixture of fear and shock. The torch she was holding cluttered to the ground as she leaned over the window frame. I caught her by the underneath of her arms as she collapsed with a groan. "Amber?! What happened? Are you okay?!" I breathe, helping her inside and onto the bed. I realize quickly that she wasn't here for a visit. She was visually bleeding onto my sheets, turning them an even darker shade of red. "Shit. Amber, what happened?" I asked again, quickly getting into my uniform and shoving on my mask. She doesn't reply. I lift her carefully, slinging her over my shoulder as she hissed in pain. I rushed out of the room, heading towards the Infirmary. I pounded on the door, complaints rapidly slurred in german echoing from behind the door. Medic opened the door, his glasses slightly askew and an old-fashioned nightcap on his greying hair.

"Herr Pyro? Oh my. You can explain later. Schnell, get her onto the bed!" He shouted, slamming the door behind me as I carefully lay Amber on a cot. Sitting down on a wooden chair beside her, I gripped my hands around her own in a panic. Medic shambled over a vial of a cream like substance in one hand and a sterile needle in the other. I watched as Medic found the wound, a big tear in her back between her shoulder blades. He fixes her up rapidly, losing his cap along the way. After what seemed like hours, he wiped his hands clean and walked back over to me as I watched the monitor beside her beep slowly as she slept. "Vho is she, Pyro, and vhat happened?" Medic asked, pulling up a chair. I lift my hand up in hesitation, it wavering mid-air. I sigh from behind the mask. Slowly, I pull out a pad of paper and grabbed a pen from a nearby holder that Medic owned.

'She's my friend. I don't know what happened to her. Please don't tell anyone. She wouldn't be my friend anymore if someone did.' I write before passing it over to Medic. Medic sighs, his face contouring as he thought over my message.

"I von't tell, Herr Pyro. But I vill need somezhing in return for assisting you." He said a faint smile on his face. Although I didn't want to get involved with Medic's insane experiments, especially after what I witnessed in the forest earlier today but Amber's life was on the line.

'Fine.' I write in dismay. Carefully, without much protest from Medic, I lift Amber up from the bed, carrying her like a groom would his bride. _Lucky that tomorrow is a ceasefire day again._ I thought. I carry her out of the room and down the hall, shutting the Infirmary door behind myself as I left that room. Tossing my mask across the room, I lock the door. I put Amber down in the armchair that sat in the corner of my room before I gathered the dirty sheets. I fix the bed up with fresh linen and lay Amber back down on it before sitting in the same armchair and falling asleep.

I wake up a few hours later, sunlight streaming through the open window. Amber was sitting up on the bed, her red hair frizzy and blood still caked across her body. "Oh. You're awake." She squeaked when she saw that I was awake.

"You feeling better?" I asked, getting up from my seat and walking over towards her.

"Why did your Medic help me?" She questioned with a quiet voice. I sigh, sitting down beside her.

"To be honest, I kinda regret taking you to him. Although there was nothing I could do. I'm no doctor." I sighed, flopping against a pillow. Suddenly an idea pops into my head."I think we need showers. Wait here. I'm gonna go ask Sniper for something." Without waiting for a reply, I jump up before I stuffing my body into my uniform. Accidentally, I put my uniform back to front, earning a giggle from Amber before I fixed it. I stuffed my mask on and rushed towards Sniper's room. I knocked on the door quickly. Sniper opened the door, still in his pajamas and with a mug of hot coffee in one hand.

"Good-mornin'. Need somethin'?" He asked, sipping on the mug of coffee in his hand. I lift my mask up slightly, allowing my mouth to be seen.

"I need a favor," I whisper. He quirks an eyebrow. "I need to take a shower without being discovered."

"Hmmm. Fine. I could keep watch for you but you owe me one." He stated, holding out a hand. I shake it before rushing off. When I returned to my room, Amber was holding all of the plain toiletries I owned and a dry towel in her pale arms.

"I've got spare clothes you can have in my locker. Cmon. Sniper will keep watch." I told her, grabbing a dry towel. She follows me out of the room and I spot Sniper waiting at the entrance to the staircase. He frowns, spotting Amber. I ball my hand together and wave it in a threatening manner, shutting him up before he could say anything offensive.

"Everyone but Medic is down in the common room. Cmon then, mates." Sniper sighed, leading the way towards the shower room. Once we arrived inside, Sniper sat down on the wooden bench and sipped on his coffee. I pulled my clothes off and Amber removed her own bloodstained clothing before we went into one of the more open stalls. I slowly turn the tap on, looking at Amber as she stood next to me. Thick stitches now littered my counterpart's back. My wing preened themselves in the water as I grabbed the soap. When the room began to get steamy, Amber finally spoke.

"It was Spy." She said, rinsing her short hair of dirt. I look up at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked, feathers falling down the drain with the grimmy water.

"My Spy. He attacked me. I was heading towards the spring and he ambushed me. At least I think it was him." She stated, leaning against the tiled wall. "I'm an idiot." She sighed, placing her head in her palm.

"No you're not. Amber don't say that about yourself. I trust you even though you're the supposed enemy." I shouted, the only other sound the trickling of the water as it splashed down on the floor. Amber sighs before scrubbing the last of the soap out of her hair.

"This reminds me of highschool." Amber whispered with a smile. "I went to a boarding school and all the bathrooms were shared meaning the showers were open." I placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Cmon. We best get back. It's almost lunch time meaning someone will be looking for me." I turn off the faucet, Amber gathering the toiletries. We wrap towels around our waists before entering the main locker area. Sniper was still sitting on the bench, although he had a book in his other hand. I swung open my locker, pulling out clothing and tossing some towards Amber, who caught them breathlessly. They were a little tight on her slightly larger body but would have to do. Sniper looked up from his book and his eye widened in shock. I shove my mask on and look up.

"Hey, Sheila? What happened to yer back?" He asked, noticing the stitches in Amber's back. Amber froze, the unwanted attention startling her.

"It's nothing." She shyly whispered, her face becoming red. I steer her away and out of the room. We rush upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind us.I pull the mask off and watch as Amber flops onto the bed, laying spread out on her back. "You looked like you were about to set him on fire down there." She said, leaning onto a pillow.

"No I wasn't." I reply, a knock coming from the door that was followed by Soldier shouting about lunch. "You want lunch or do you wanna rush off?" Amber nods her head. I shoved the mask back on before walking downstairs and into the common room. Everyone was gathered around the large dining table, either standing or sitting. An array of sandviches littered the table. Silently, I grab two sandviches that were covered in cling wrap before heading towards the fridge. I grabbed two bottles of chocolate flavored protein shakes that Medic had started insisting we drink rather than actual chocolate milk. I had almost left the room when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around, my small bounty of food and drinks in my arms. Engineer walked over to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder and pulling me back in. I mumbled in protest but Engineer chuckled with a cheerful smile and pushed me into a chair. I put my bounty down and pulled out my pad and pen, scrawling how I had something to do. I shoved it to the center of the table before gathering my stuff and booking it. As I exited, I heard Heavy mumble something about my oddness but it didn't phase me. I entered my room, dropping the food and drink onto the bed from I removed my mask. I wiped sweat from my face as Amber looked at the sandviches. She unwrapped it and bit down on it, scattering a couple tomatoes onto the floor. We ate in silence till Amber abruptly got up. She looked out the window before speaking.

"I've got to go. My teammates will worry if I'm not back soon. Thank you for everything. I owe you one." She said, jumping out of the window and running off into the jungle.

 _I rushed through the trees, leaping from one branch to another as my wings flew through the air behind me. I watched as Spy and Medic halted by the spring, their voices mixing with the sound of the water. "Are you sure zhis will work?" I heard Spy say. Medic laughed._

" _Of course it vill vork. Ve slip zhis into the ground and zhey vill know vhere to attack."_

" _Hans, zhis is a terrible idea. You have no idea what zhat man is capable of. I've seen him myself."_

" _To vin a var zhere must be some casualties, Herr Spy. You of all men should know zhat." Medic sterly stated, pointing a finger at the man in red. I leant against the tree, causing a bird to flutter out in shock. It cawed every loudly, causing the two men below to look up. Startled, I backed up, almost toppling off the branch. "I must go. If anyone comes zhis vay you are to do your job." Medic snapped, walking in the direction of the RED base and leaving behind a slightly startled Spy. The man below pulled out his butterfly knife, flipped it and slipped into the bushes._


	10. Chapter 9 - The Storm

**Chapter 9 -The Storm.**

I walked down the hallway, rain pelting the windows as I entered the common room. Sniper, Engineer and Scout were casually eating at the round table, a jug of juice between their plates. I walked over, my boots making a loud noise as I walked across the wooden floor. "Good Mornin' Py." Engineer said. I dragged a chair over and sat down beside him. Demo drunkenly walked in, slurring about something. Scout looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs and glanced over towards Demo. He got up abruptly and rushed over to his friend before he collapsed on the ground in a drunken haze. Scout dropped his bag as he gripped onto his friend.

"Demo! Stop getting drunk, ya chucklenut!" Scout shouted, his brow knitted in frustration and worry. I glanced over at Sniper who was staring out at the rain as it pelted down hard on the window.

"Umm.. mate. Does that look like smoke in the distance?" I heard him say, a tone of confusion in his voice. I looked out the window and I too saw the smoke trailing like a snake into the dark sky. Lightning flashed and a loud Boom shock the base, topping us all over. Scout's eyes went wide as he glanced back at Engineer who got up from the floor and helped Demo up. I scrambled up and rushed to the hallway. A large gaping hole was in the side of the building, blocking the exit and allowing rain to fall inside. Another explosion rocked the building, causing debris to tumble from the roof. I saw Heavy dragging someone down the stairs. It was Soldier. There was a large gash on his forehead and a slit on his throat. More debris crumbled, crushing the stairs and killing Heavy and Soldier in the process. I fell backwards, landing hard on the wooden floor. I gasped in shock as I saw a metallic hand appear through the gap in the wall. A figure cluttered forward, it made of blue coloured metal. With bright blue eyes it stared at me. It's a robot! My mind screeched. I gripped onto my axe which I had clipped on my belt. It shambled forward, more following behind. The funny thing was that it looked exactly like the BLU Spy. There was a loud gunshot and I felt a bullet lodge itself into my shoulder. I rushed out of the hallway, slamming the door of the common room behind me. I ran over to the emergency fire extinguisher and grabbed it, twisting the long neck of it and locking the door shut. It wouldn't hold for long. I turned around and saw that the window was broken, Sniper attempting to lift a passed-out Demo out of the window. Scout and Engineer were holding a group of more robots back. There were more gunshots and a few of the robots tumbled to the ground, money and oil spilling out. Demoman woke up with a piercing scream as a bullet lodged itself in his back. "Tavish! Fuck!" Sniper swore. I rushed over, lifting Demo and helping Sniper carry him outside. More bullets flew by us, one of them hitting Sniper in the thigh and another hitting Demo in the chest. Both men crumbled to the ground, Demo laying flat on his back. I heard Scout cry out in fear, worry and shock as he watched his friends tumble to the ground. I leant over Demo while on my knees, mud plastering them. I teared my mask off as the rain pelted against our backs.

"Cmon Demo! Don't die!" I shouted, watching Demo smile as he looked at me.

"Lassie. It's nice ta see you… " Lightning flashed above us again, bathing us in a bright light. "Snipes told me ye didn't... remember. I hope ye do eventually… " He said with his dying breath before he laid still on the ground. Sniper groaned in pain as he clutched his leg. Scout and Engineer rushed outside, Scout leaning against the texan as he walked forward. Shock appeared on his face as he saw my maskless face, my hair dripping wet and clinging to my face and neck. Thunder boomed overhead and lighting flashed a second later.

"D-Demo..?" I heard Scout stutter, seeing his fallen friend in the mud. Tears ran down the young man's checks, Sniper clutching Scout in a hug as he sobbed and wailed. His cries echoing and carrying out into the storm. Engineer stood beside me, his hard hat removed and head bowed. Scout's crying died down after a few minutes, him falling asleep from emotionally exhausting himself. Sniper lifted Scout up in his arms, carrying him bride style. There was a loud noise and we all looked upwards. Above up was two helicopters, a blue metallic tank hanging from steel wires from each chopper as they flew off in the distance.

"We should go back inside." Engineer said, realising that they were still outside in the rain. Sniper nodded before carrying Scout inside. I followed silently, walking towards the door and removing the 'lock' i had in the door. Engineer walked over to me, a blank expression on his googled face. I pushed the door open, looking towards the broken stairway. "We might as well see if we can get upstairs." Engineer mumbled, beginning to remove fallen rubble. A stray robot head rolled across the ground, clanking across it with a noised thunk.

"I think this is futile. The power is out and there's no chance we can even get upstairs." I explained, noticing that we were getting nowhere. Engineer sighed, picking up some fallen timber.

"Alrighty. But y'all better figure how to light this." He grumbled, heading back towards the common room. I stood there for a moment, digging through my pockets before grumbling in frustration at the fact I was missing my lighter. I walked into the common room, spotting Scout asleep on the coach, Sniper and Engineer in the kitchen fiddling with the oven and fridge.

"Gas is out, power too." Sniper commented turning away from the oven. I pick up the timber from before, putting it down on the tiled floor near the couch. I motion for Sniper to come over and he walks over with a confused look. I slip my gloves off and sit cross legged on the floor.

"Watch this." I say, rubbing my hands together before touching the timber. It bursts into flames, the fire crackling to life instantly. Sniper jolts backwards in surprise, or possibility shock. Engineer walks back over, looking at the fire and nodding before walking back off. I leant down beside the fire, leaning against the TV stand before falling asleep.

I reopen my eyes to discover someone staring at me, her ghostly pale face starting at me. She had bushy black hair that sat around her shoulders, her eyes a deep ruby colour. She was wearing a RED Pyro uniform, the sleeves tied around her waist and her tank-top showing. It looked like it was stained with blood. "Who are you?" I ask, raising my hands in defence. She gently places a finger across her lip motioning the the sleeping figure of Scout.

"I'm a figment of your past." She stated, sitting down in front of me.

"Thing is, I don't remember my fucking past." I hiss, beginning to become frustrated at this mystery woman.

"Well I can help with that." She said with a smirk. She placed her forefinger against my forehead. I begin to feel sleepy and I leant backwards before falling back asleep.

I walk up many hours later, the sound of footsteps waking me. I crack my eyes open, rubbing them from the intense light that shone from the fire beside me. My shoulder was aching, mud and blood caking my clothing. I remember something. I think as I spotted shadowy figures across the room, about three. One of them walked towards me, crouching down with a first aid kit in his hand. Engineer smiled grimly at me while placing the kit down on the ground. "Good evening, Pyro. It's almost midnight by the way," He said, unhatching the kit and pulling out tweezers and gauze. unzip my Pyro uniform, allowing him to pull out that annoying bullet that was lodged in my body.

"Where's Scout and-" I began but Engineer cut me off.

"They're outside. Digging Demo a grave." He tugged the bullet out, unrolling the gauze and putting it on my shoulder. He wrapped it with a bandage before putting tape across the bandage to keep it in place. I zip up my uniform before getting up and walking towards the shadowy group of figures.

"Amber?" I mutter, spotting my friend. She looks up and smiles sadly. She waves me over and I notice that she was talking to her own team's Demo. Amber's suit was torn, muddy and bloody. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and looked paler than usual. The BLU Demo didn't look any better. He was missing his beanie and his uniform was scratched with a part of it completely missing. Bandages were wrapped around his waist and a sword was hanging from his belt. There was a map on the table, a few pins sticking out of it. "What's going on?"

"Well, we're trying to figure out where the closest highly populated city near this forsaken island is. We have a boat yet we need to figure out a route." Amber explains.

"Why?" I ask, leaning against the table.

"They took Heavy, Spy and Soldier. Don't know why and don't know where. But we've got to save them if we stand any chance in this robo-apocalypse." She replied, looking at me with a stern face.

"I found a route to our resupply room. We have all our weapons except the ones people decide to keep with themselves." I heard Engineer say as he walked over to the table.

"So that's where our weapons go after a match." I chuckle in realization.

"Need any kind of weapon?" Engineer asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Is there a medi-gun there?" I ask, everyone giving me a confused look.

"Do you even know how to use one?" The Demo asked, giving me a look. I realise his accent isn't as thick as Tavish's accent was.

"Oh yeah she does." I hear someone say. I turn around, spotting Scout and Sniper coming in through the window with dirty clothing and hands.


	11. Chapter 10 - Realization

**People are probably wondering what my upload schedule is. I'm planning on posting a minimum of two chapters per month. I've prewritten the eleventh chapter and I'm currently working on the twelveth chapter AND a Christmas one shot that will not be related to the story but will involve the characters.**

 **Chapter 10 - Realization.**

 _I walked in a single file line behind a large group of men and women, metal food trays in everyone's hands. I halted in front of a guard, a massive spoon full of unknown mash was dumped onto my tray before I'm forced to keep moving along the line. Alice waved me over from the dingy little table that she was sharing with pair women. I sat down into a stiff metal chair and picking up my fork before scooping the terrible prison food into my mouth. "How were your first tests with Doc Crazy?" One of the other woman asked me. I looked up from my tray with a slight smile on my face._

" _Absolutely crazy. His practices are completely insane. More so than mine were." I mutter, snickering._

" _What was your job again?" Alice asks me. I had recently befriend Alice after I helped her clean the unknown mush off the tables after someone began a food fight on our table._

" _I was a field medic."_

That memory flickered into my head before as I talked to Amber about what was happening. After that conversation, I followed Engineer outside and around the building where we entered through the exit and went through another door which lead to the storage resupply room. I un-clipped my axe, putting it down on the wooden bench. I grabbed a pile of clothing out of another locker, it marked with permanent marker as the 'Spare Clothing Locker'. I placed the clothing down on the bench beside me before I sat down. I pulled off a mud-covered boot and tossed it across the room with a loud thump. I removed the other one, tossing it in the same direction. I unzipped my uniform, it tumbling to the ground and bunching together on the floor by my feet. Feathers flew out as I ruffled my wings, they too falling to the ground.

I removed the rest of my clothing, getting up and dumping them into the laundry basket in the corner. I grabbed a small pair of scissors, cutting holes in my shirt and the lab coat I had grabbed after I had sat down again. I pulled the long grey pants up over my legs, my socks poking out. I slipped the shirt on over my smaller frame, doing up the buttons and fixing the tie around my neck. I put the lab coat over my body, doing up the clasps on the right side and doing up the belt. I slipped my feet into the boots, the fabric from my pants gathering at the top of the shoes. I pulled a pair of thin red rubber gloves over my hands before picking up the medi-gun that was sitting on the bench. I slipped the straps across my shoulders, hissing in slight pain as it pressed onto my wound and wings but like before, my wings adjusted themselves automatically and my wound already was healing itself due to exposure to the formula inside the medi-gun. I walked over to Medic's former cubby where the rest of his weapons sat. There was an old, worn bonesaw that was sitting next to a pristine unused one. I grabbed the newer one, clipping it on my belt before grabbing the only other weapon that was in the cubby. _He must of kept the rest of his weapons with him._ I assumed, picking up the crossbow looking weapon. It looked like it was used more than the new bonesaw but it wasn't as worn as the older bonesaw. I hooked it onto my other side, it swinging for a moment. I turned around and looked at the large mirror that was hanging on one of the walls.

After staring at myself in the mirror for a moment, I picked up the same pair of scissors from before and chopped off hair had grown until it fluffed up around the back of my neck. My hair had lost its dark black colour, the years of dying making it seem as if black as my natural hair colour. The roots of my hair had faded back to its dark brown colour, in certain lights looking black. I looked back and over my shoulder at the axe that was sitting on the bench with an upset expression, sad to see the weapon I had grown to hate and then love, being abandoned for newer ones. I picked it up anyway, exiting the room and heading back towards the exit. I snaked my way outside, walking towards the open window and entering the common room. Scout was talking to Amber causally, as the pair eat lunch on the couch. Everyone else wasn't in the room, most likely outside by the pier. Amber turned, getting up without spotting me and walking towards the closed off kitchen. I pushed off my medi-gun, it landing on the ground with a thump. I lower the axe before I sat down and turned towards Scout.

"We uh.. n-need to t-talk." He stuttered unconsciously, fiddling with his hand wraps so much they began to loosen. I sigh, placing a hand onto his knee.

"I know.." I replied, going silent afterwards.

"Why didn't you speak ta me before?" He asked, the questions beginning.

"I didn't remember."

"Didn't remember?" He looked at me with confusion. Tears were appearing in the corners of the young runner's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jay." I said, gripping onto his hand. He wiped back the tears with a hand, the hand wraps loosely dangling from his arms. He grabs me into a hug, ignoring the feathered wings and clinging to me tightly. My heart fluttered, overwhelmed with emotion and feelings. Sniper walked into the room from the window, a mug of cold coffee in his hands. He sat down in another chair, sipping his drink whilst watching. He went unnoticed until he gave out a large cough. Startled, Scout clambered off the coach and rushed out of the room. My wings flared in anger and slight embarrassment. "D-dad!" I choke out, stuttering over my words.

"Engie sent me to get you all out to the dock. It's great to have the real you back." He chuckled, downing the last of his coffee. He was always drinking coffee.

"Hey, I thought you liked it when I burnt that bloody Spy. Sometimes, to create something new you gotta burn down the old stuff." I state, lifting my medi-gun off the floor and strapping it back on. I picked up the axe from the floor, slipping the wooden handle into my belt. Sniper looked slightly startled at my words and actions. He abruptly got up and leaving via the window. _He's acting as if I changed. Have I changed?_ I think, watching as Amber came out of the kitchen, carrying a brown backpack over her shoulder, tossing an apple up and down in her hand. She was missing her signature gasmask, her gloves were turned into fingerless ones, similar to Sniper's, and her suit more tight fitting than normal. She must have raided the spare clothing closet as well. She still had the bandages around her forehead but small tufts of ginger hair puffed out randomly. She looks at me, a stern look on her face.

"You can't wear that. You'd get too hot in it all." She sighs, dragging me out of the base and back towards the storage room without hearing my protests. She sits me down on the bench, digging through the same locker as before and dragging clothing out.

"What do you mean, 'I'd get too hot in it all'? I question, crossing my arms and draping my leg across my thigh.

"We're going to head towards Australia. We're on a small island between Australia, Indonesia and Papua New Guinea. The closet being Australia. It's the middle of summer there and Sniper said that he knows someone who lives in a house located in the bush of New South Wales." She explained, tossing the lighter clothing at me along with a large grey backpack. "Also, pack a bag. You'll need it. Engineer found an old boat and was fixing it up while the others got food, water and medical supplies. Anything such as clothing or weapons is up to you." She added. I stuffed the clothing into the bag despite Amber's protests of me not putting them on. Silently, I stuff a lab coat into the thick bag and leave the room. Amber follows behind me, grumbling about something under her breath. Engineer had been working on the boat quite a bit. The boat was bigger than before, metallic and wooden sides floating in the waves that crashed against it and the dock. Engineer lifted the sail up, it catching in the wind. I walked up the wooden ramp, it's old and peeling white paint catching in the wind. The BLU Demo walked down an opening under the main deck, a stack of large books in his arms as he vanished under the deck. I wandered over to Engineer, my bag slung over my shoulder. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, the bags under his eyes thick and dark. Sniper looked equally as tired, the coffee mug in his hands empty. Amber moved in front of me, informing Engineer that everyone was aboard the boat and that almost everyone was ready to sail. I walked across the large wooden deck, bits of metal occasionally becoming the flooring. Engineer had definitely worked hard on this.

I walked down the steps of the same opening from before, the lower deck darker than above. There were two doors that sat on the left of the hallway in the mildly small space. One opened to a storage room whilst the other was a small bathroom. I kept walking down the cramped hallway until it opened up to a large room. Ten bunk beds were roughly hammered down into the floor, all lined up in two rows of five. Wooden crates of supplies were stacked up against the walls and circular peep holes were everywhere, lighting the large, yet still small, space up with natural light. Scout sat on the bottom bunk of one of the bed, a book on his lap. The new Demo was curled up on the far right side, asleep. I walked over to the same bunk bed where Scout sat, dropping my stuff on one side before sitting down beside him.

"What are you reading?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"Somethin' 'bout fishing. That Demo suggested it when he brought down a bunch o' books." He pointed towards the sleeping form of the man across the room.

"I meant ta ask ya but what's with dose wings?" Scout asked, poking the feathery appendages.

"Long story short, Medic. Crazy experiment and the results were even crazier…." I explained, pausing as a thought jabbed at my mind. _Doc Crazy_ …. The words appeared in my head but before I could process anything, Scout tore me from my thoughts as he began to ramble about something.

"It was kinda cool how you were Pyro the whole time, Cat. Wait. What do I call you now? Medic or Pyro?! Gah, I'm confused!" Scout rambled, asking more questions than I had answers for.


	12. Chapter 11 - Even Newer Discoveries

**Chapter 11 - Even Newer Discoveries.**

"So who are we going to go meet?" I ask Sniper as he undid the laces of his shoes.

"My parents." He replied, kicking the shoes under the bed and laying down on the bed.

"But.. Lucy. Wait, Aunt Lucy, said they had passed away." I commented, my brow frowned in confusion. I loosed the tie around my neck, allowing the piece of red fabric to hang around my neck.

"Oh boy. Guess I have to explain our family history, don't I?" He chuckled, joking. It was the middle of the night, Scout was asleep on the top bunk above mine. Amber was sleeping above Sniper, clutching tightly to her pillow. The BLU Demo slept in another bunk further across the room whilst Engineer stayed above deck, ensuring that we were to get to our destination. The candle that sat on a small crate between us dropped wax and swayed occasionally as the waves slammed against the boat. I was mildly glad to have my memories back but I was still uncertain about my future or what happened in that two year gap. Memories of prison and of my past flicked in now and then but they disappeared as quickly as they came. I had my relationships back and my identity. Those two things were the only things that really mattered right now other than being in the right frame of mind. "So," Sniper's voice cut through my thoughts, shaking me from my inner monolog. "It turns out, I was lied to. They hadn't passed away, they went into hiding after a group of armed men threatened them because of me while I was in America and Lucy was off in prison. They faked their deaths and lied to everyone, including my sister and I. I found out last year when I got a letter from my sister who had been digging through files and found it out." He explained, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"What happened that caused that?" I asked, unclasping my lab coat and pulling it off.

"I 'accidently' shot their leader when I was still in Australia at a public bar before I left for the US." He awkwardly said.

After our brief conversation, the both of us got into our pajamas and went to sleep on our respective beds. Scout was snoring above me, rolling around in his sleep which caused the bedframe to groan as he moved. It was silent other than Scout's snores until I heard Amber mutter something from her bunk. It was so faint I could barely hear it. "Hans.. " She groaned, falling back asleep a second later. _Hans? Where had I heard that name before?_ My brain rapidly thought. I shrugged it off, rolling onto my side and falling asleep.

" _Get her!" I heard a voice behind me shout, the concrete under my feet was hard and corse. I slide past another hallway, crashing into a man who was wearing a tan uniform. I squealed in fear as I kicked the guard in the stomach, causing him to knee over in pain as I scampered down the hall. Another large group of guards blocked my way, the group that was following me close behind. "Freeze!" One shouted, aiming a taser at me. I swung my head around, searching for a possible escape. Realizing there was none, I rose my hands up in defeat, kneeling on the ground and lowering my head. They restrained me roughly, binding my hands with cuffs before walking me back down the hall. Another guard approached the one that was holding me, whispering something into his ear before walking away. "Lucky you, sweetheart. Your going to go see the doctor." He crudley said, yellow teeth showing. I began to panic, wiggling around in my restraints but the cuffs didn't yield. He lead me down another hallway, it looking exactly the same as the last. We walked into a doorway, it's metal door blocking out anyone inside. One of the nurses rushed forward, a large needle in her fingers. They sedated me before dumping me onto a gurney and restraining my legs, arms, hands and chest with brown leather straps. They covered my mouth with a metal gag, it's bitter metal taste horrid. My eyelids began to drop as I fought to stay awake. Slowly, I slipped into unconsciousness._

 _I woke up later, slightly disoriented and aware of what was going to happen. I tugged at the leather straps, my wrists becoming red from the stress. I froze when I heard his voice. "Ah, finally avake are you?" His german accent was sicking, feared by most in this cursed place. I looked up and to the side, my neck straining. He was standing there, a greyed lab coat on, glasses, blue rubber gloves and a medical mask across his face. "Nurse, how is she coping vith zhe experiments?" He asked a nearby nurse. The nurse carried over a file, its pale yellow cover torn in a few places. He opened it, skimming through the files. "Seems like your due to anozher shot." He smiled. A sinking feeling appeared in my stomach as he pulled out needle. It was always needles. Always those needles. I moved my head to face the ceiling, my neck painfully sore from the pressure I was putting on it. He hovered above me for a moment before pulling up the sleeve of my shirt._

" _Doctor Hans?" A voice from the doorway said. I couldn't see who it was from the angle I was at but I could assume it was a guard. "Patient #EA569 has just shown signs of memory loss." The doctor's eyes widened in excitement, passing the needle back to the nurse before rushing out of the room, his coattails following behind._

I woke up with a start, the sounds of people moving around was obvious. I sat up, staring down at my wrists. Amber looked at me with confusion as I rubbed my wrists at the imaginary friction burns. Amber placed a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I gripped onto her wrist with wide and frightened eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked. I let go of her wrist, fumbling with my hands.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a bad dream was all." I choked out, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

"Breakfast is upstairs on the deck." Amber said, rolling her eyes before walking off. No one else was in the room. I got up, walking over to a large crate labeled 'Medical Stuff'. Using a nearby crowbar, I pulled off the timber cover before rummaging through the supplies. Pull out a few bandages, I noticed a small, bond leather book. It's light brown colour stood out among the ivory white bandages and red rubber gloves. I pulled it out, highly interested. I pulled the cover back across, putting the crowbar away. I gingerly wrapped my now bruised wrists, sitting on the bed whilst I did it. _No one will notice if I wear my gloves over my hands and I do have a healing factor to consider._ I think. I opened the book, handwriting already covering the pages. It was a diary it seems, dates showing that it was from over two years ago. I flick through, ignoring the fact that German words screamed at me every couple of pages. I turned a final page, seeing a blank one on the right side. The left side was covered in writing, the way it was written was almost like a letter. It was dated June 28th 1968. The text was hastily scrawled, as if the owner was writing it so much in so little time. I began to read it outloud.

"My dear friend, I write this note not sure of the future. Tavish, I apologise for never telling you the honest truth. To be honest, I never planned to. Although you may not be reading this, I hope you are. I know someone will die tonight. I will not let anyone die. I love you so much Tavish. Sincerely, Karl." _Who was Karl? Tavish is mention.._ I thought. It suddenly dawned on me. The RED Medic who had died in Tavish's arms many years ago was the owner of this small leather book. I flick back many pages, landing in November the year prior. Notes were written in his chicken shit handwriting, detailing the events of the past. I snapped the book shut, my head filled with new information that swarmed my head. I got up abruptly, slipping socks over my bare feet and fixing the string that held my pajama pants up. I was wearing a plain red t-shirt and a pair of long grey pajama pants. I walked down the hallway and climbed up the stairs, bright light piercing through the sky above. I spotted everyone gathered around a crate with small stools surround it. I sat down at the table, beside Scout and Sniper. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that we were eating pancakes and orange juice. "Why are we eating this? It's odd, especially in this situation."

"We're getting rid of anything that will perish quickly. Eggs, butter, milk, fruit are a few examples." The Demo explained, fork full of the food. I shrug, accepting his reason before digging in myself.

"So, how long have you been working at BLU?" Sniper asked Demo.

"A few years." He answered, eating more pancakes.

"Same. I've been there roughly three or four years as well." Amber mentioned, leaning back in her chair.

"Hey Katie, wanna try fishing later?" Scout asked me as the three other people resumed their conversation. I finish up my food before replying.

"Not really. I'm going to ask Engineer if he needs any help." I get up, placing my plate on top of another dirty plate before picking up a full mug of prepared coffee. I walked up to the main control room. I open the door after knocking, Engineer looking at me with a tired expression. "Good morning, Engie. How you doing?" I ask, passing over the chipped mug.

"Mornin' Py. I'm fine right now. Thanks for the cup 'o coffee. Mind tellin' the other that we'll be in Queensland in about an hour."

"Queensland? I thought we were aiming for Darwin!" I heard a voice behind me shout. I watched as Amber stormed into the room.

"Hey! I'm the one in charge here, missy. Ya hear me?" Engineer shouted at her. I scrambled out of the room to avoid the danger. I closed the door behind me, their argument muffled.

A while later we docked into a pier off of Karuma. The town was completely barren, trucks and cars were tipped over and a few buildings were in ruin. Demo had discovered a large van that was dented in a few places but otherwise unscaved. We all clambered into the van, sitting along the benches that were lucky inside. It was cramped inside the small place, my medi-gun sitting on the floor between my feet. Engineer's body pressed up against mine on my right side, Scout sitting on the left side. Demo and Amber sat on the bench opposite us, Sniper being the one driving. It would be a day or two until we arrived to our safe haven. I looked out the window as the yellowing fields flickered past. The road was bumping, our bodies slamming into each other randomly every few meters. Night began to fall as I fell asleep in my spot, leaning against Scout's skinny frame.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Deadly Motel

**Chapter 12 - The Deadly Motel.**

As the van spluttered to a stop, the group of six emerged from the hot van as the star studded sky watched from above. So far, they had only encountered one group of people who directed them towards the just off the highway where a single old man refused to leave his livelihood. The group entered the dingy motel that was just off the highway. I was the last to enter the lobby, the smell of mothballs and dust everywhere. An old man sat at the front desk, his salt coloured hair was sticking up wildly and he had a shotgun propped up beside him. The red and tan colour scheme of the musty room was old fashioned. Sniper walked ahead, slamming a few bills onto the table. "Two rooms please, mate." The man grumbled, counting us. He passed over two keys which Engineer swooped up before leading everyone back outside. "Here ya go, Py. You and Amber can go to one room."

"Thanks Engie. You can call me Katie if you want. I don't really know what to go by right now other than my real name." I replied, taking the small keychain with the silver key attached.

"Alrighty, night ladies!" He shouted, walking after Scout, Sniper and Demo. Amber followed me as I opened the door that was labeled with the same number as the one on the keychain. The door creaked as it opened, the room pitch black and a terrible smell wafting from somewhere. Ignoring the rotting smell, we carried our gear and small amount of clothing and sat down on the large double bed. We took off our shoes, also ignoring the bolted up bathroom door that refused to open. After sitting back down on the bed, the diary on my lap again did I strike up a conversation with Amber.

"Hey Amber?"

"What?" She said, looking up from her own book.

"What do you think is behind that door?" I questioned, pointing to the bolted door in the corner.

"I dunno. Wanna break the lock and see?" She responded, a cheeky grin on her face. I picked up my axe from the floor, aiming before swinging forward with a hefty blow against the rusted lock. It cluttered down, landing on the ground with a thump. I opened the door with a creak, the dark room becoming lit as the light from the table light shone through. The overwhelming smell of rot permeated the air, flies buzzing around. I looked in horror and disgust at the dead body in front of me. Amber bolted her spot, rushing towards the room next door where the boys were. They all ran in, their weapons raised and completely ready for any kind of fight.

"Amber said you two discovered a body!" Scout shouted on arrival, appearing last.

"Move outta the way." Sniper snarled, pushing forward and looking at the corpse. "Bloody hell… it's the manger of this place!"

"Then who gave us our rooms?" Demoman asked, standing in the doorway. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"The Spy robot look-a-likes.." I mumble, freezing in my place. Amber looks at me with wide eyes and so does Scout.

"H-He followed u-us!" Scout shuttered, clearly becoming panicked.

"Who?! Who followed us?!" Engineer asked, gripping into the young man.

"Vhy I did!" A voice from outside said. Everyone turned and looked outside at once, going silent. Medic was standing outside, arms crossed and a smirk across his face. The ground rumbled as a group of blue metal tanks appeared behind him, halting to a stop across the parking lot. Slowly, I watch as Amber picks up her weapons, motioning from everyone else to do so. I grab my medi-gun slinging it across my back, holding the nozzle towards Demo. The group walks forward, Amber taking the lead. Engineer walks forward, shotgun raised.

"I'd back away if I were you. You traitorous snake." Engineer spat, glaring at the german. Medic walked backwards as a massive army of robots appeared behind him. With a grin he raised a hand, a remote in the palm of his hand. He pressed it, laughing. The robots moved forward, shooting, throwing explosives and flames towards the small group.

"Go Demo!" I shout, flicking a switch on my medi-gun, activating the uber. We charge forward wiping out robots with explosives. I heard the sound of a decloak behind me and I swung my uber saw behind me, hitting a Spybot in the neck as oil spilled out onto the rust coloured ground. My uber flicked out as Demo blew a group of Pyrobots across the parking lot. I heard the sound of a sentry bleeping as Engineer hit it with his wrench and it shot at the robots in front of it. Sniper shot from far behind, getting head shot after head shot. Scout and Amber worked together to drive the robots with body shots and flames. I ducked as I dodged a melee attack from a Scoutbot, Amber lighting it on fire moments later. Suddenly, a large bomb like figure emerged, running towards Engineer's sentry and exploding, causing everyone behind me to tumble and fly away from the explosion. I ran forward but felt something hit me in the back of my leg. I tumbled to the ground, my medi-gun falling off in the process, tearing the connection between myself and Demo. Demoman flew backwards as he was air blasted into the air and slammed into a nearby building. I crawled towards my medi-gun but my hand was stopped by a thick leather shoe. I looked up, seeing Medic's smiling face. In an act of fear, my powers serged, lighting the area around me on fire. Yet as soon as my power came, it left as I watched my friends and family broken and cowering against a large brick wall, robots surrounding them whilst their weapons lay a meter away. With a sticking twist, he pulled away the uber saw in my other hand and held me down against my will. My wings thrashed around as he held my hands behind my back.

"Let go off me you bloody bastard!" I shouted. I attempted to struggle against his hold but with a insane laugh he swung the saw towards my back. I screamed in sheer pain as I felt the weapon hit against the bone of my wing. He continued until my wings hung loosely by thin strips of skin and blood was spurting out. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the dirt, dumping me beside the others. Through pain filled tears I watched as he stood in front of us, a broken group of six on the verge of death. Scout moved forward, his leg bent horribly and arm clearly broken. I leant against him, waiting for the inevitable.

"Join me." Medic spoke, his smile still plastered across his face. Everyone was too scared to speak with the fear of death looming above them. "Join me or die." Dawn appeared in the distance, the street lamps surrounding the area flickering off. Amber stood up slowly, earning a few confused looks. She was gripping onto her arm, most likely covering a bullet wound. Her head wound had reopened and dried blood caked her forehead.

"As if any of us are joining you, you sick psycho." Amber stated, walking forward confidently until she was face to face with Medic. She was at equal high to the man. I silently prayed, even though I wasn't religious, that Amber wouldn't fuck up. Medic's expression changed to a puzzled one before a slightly amused one.

"Lang nicht gesehen, Ambellina. I see you haven't changed." Medic snarled, looking at Amber. Amber pulled back, Medic smiling in satisfaction.

"Oh shut it. I don't go by that name anymore. Lasst sie leben, Hans, sie sind keine Bedrohung für deinen oder deinen sogenannten Chef. Nimm mich stattdessen. Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!" Amber hissed, the last part in fluent german. _I never knew that she knew german._ I thought, the pain in my back still intense. Medic scoffed, turning his back on Amber for a moment. He turned back around before speaking.

"I see you still have that impulsive and informal personality. We have a deal." Medic held out a hand with a smirk.

"Amber! Don't do it!" I shout, hastily getting up before falling back down with Scout and Sniper catching me as I fall to avoid harming myself any more. I look at her, my eyes beginning to well. I lean against my knees as she silently lipsinked something. Two words. 'I'm sorry.' She took the man's outstretched hand before the robots swarmed around the pair, blocking them from view as they all shuffled back into the tanks and driving off into the distance. I leant down, crying into the palms of my hands. My healing factor had kicked in and stopped the blood from pouring out of my back. My wings hung loosely, limp and unable to move anymore. I had lost more than my wings. I had lost my best friend who had lied to me.


	14. A Quick Update

**A/N.**

 **This story isn't dead, nor have I abandoned it. Due to personal reasons, I have been unable to write or upload anything at all. There will be a chapter coming out in the near future. I apologise for vanishing and not posting as well as for not posting an update sooner.**

 **I'll keep you updated,**

 **-Lucy**

 **(This may be deleted when the next chapter comes out.)**


End file.
